rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reaper
The Reaper was an abandoned and retired dragon hunting ship that appears in DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It contained the Dragon Eye and also had dragon bones in its cages. The ship has a sail with two daggers symbolizing it. It was owned by the Dragon Hunters before it wrecked in the Ship's Graveyard. Location The ship can be found in the Ship Graveyard, along with a few other abandoned ships. Characteristics The Reaper is roughly three times the length of a typical Viking ship, with a single pontoon roughly the size of a typical viking ship on the port side. The ship has two large masts with white tattered sails. A quarterdeck appears to start about two thirds the way back from the front, the back of which holds two spires on each of the corners. Two gangways lead up to the quarter deck, and another three span the gap between the main ship and its pontoon. The inside of the ship is mainly comprised of a room of Dragon-proof cages, and the captain’s quarters on the opposite end. Dangerous traps lie the inside of the ship as well as the outside, in an attempt to keep looters from gaining the treasures within the dragon trapping ship. Traps The Reaper has many traps and is described to be ridged with traps from stem to stern. *'Dragon Proof Cages': These cages are heavy and large, most probably to store dragons in them. They are resistant to many dragon's fire, even the might Night Fury's Plasma Blast. *'Ropes': There are ropes on the ship's deck that coil around invader's feet and attempt to quickly pull them off-board into the water. *'Bear Traps': There are huge, metal Bear Traps with razor sharp teeth. *'Arrows': When one steps on a particular floor board, it triggers numerous crossbows on the wall to emerge and fire rapidly and the opponent. Also, arrows are launched after the Dragon Eye is removed from the headquarters. *'Axe': A large axe automatically swoops down onto where the Dragon Eye's initial position was when it is removed. *'Spikes on the floor': After the axe is launched down, the sharp spikes jut out from the floor between where the Dragon Eye was and the door. Lore Hiccup and Toothless boarded The Reaper to see what was on board it. They triggered several booby traps as they investigated. They also saw that who ever sailed on it was no friend of dragons due to their cells being filled with Dragon bones. Hiccup then entered the commander's quarters. There, he found the Dragon Eye. After Hiccup and Toothless escaped, they were then confronted by Dagur and his Berserkers, who put the other Dragon riders in the cages. Dagur then tried to sink The Reaper and the Dragon riders with a boulder launched by a catapult, although they managed to escape before it was dragged down into the sea by Giant Screaming Eels. Several days later, Dagur and his Berserkers then raised The Reaper and salvaged most of the traps and the dragon-proof cages. Hiccup and the Riders then returned to The Reaper to look for clues as to where the Dragon Hunters under Ryker Grimborn took Stormfly. Astrid then discovered another lense for dragon eye on a painting of a caged Changewing. Hiccup and Toothless then crash-landed on The Reaper after the Frozen Skrill destroyed Toothless's tail. Fortunately, Hiccup was able to use it's sail to make a new tail for Toothless and resume the fight against the Skrill. Role in the Crossover Images Reaper Flag.jpg|The ship's sail Reaper's Dragons.jpg|The Reaper's dragon cells, filled with old dragon bones The Reaper's Treasure.jpg Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Location Category:Objects Category:Vehicles